Different Path
by WaterSunBeam
Summary: While you die, yor mind decides to reward you with an imaginary life in Avatar world. You end up meeting Aang, Katara, Sokka... and Zuko. What is it about this boy that charms you so? What will happen when you have to fight each other? Does he have feelings for you too? A lifetime of travelling with the Avatar. This probably doesn't sound interesting, though. But just you wait!
1. Chapter 1

You're in bed, dying. You can feel death coming onto you. You wish it would come sooner. It shall be such a relief to be freed from this terrenal prison. You know that when you die, you'll go exactly where you want to. Heaven, with your family, another world you long for, a universe where you can be perfectly happy. Thinking about this, a memory flashes through your mind. You are young, a teenager, a small girl. You dream about Waterbending. You dream about Aang, about Katara, about Sokka, Appa, Momo... and Zuko. You remember that Zuko was your love, your dream, your desperation. You remember why you always wanted to be with him. Right then and there, you resolve to "live" another life with Zuko. Of course, you won't remember deciding it, or remember all the Avatar information you gathered. But it won't matter, because it will turn out just as you want, anyway. With your last bits of energy, you say goodbye to your loved ones, and your remaining breath leaves you. Then... darkness. Floating, just floating. Nothing to see, hear, observe... you are all alone. However, you are not worried. You know this is a sort of time-out for you to plan out our next life just as you want it to slowly, as you start making plans, you can see the darkness around you changing.

Gradually, everything becomes a soft pink color, the most faint red lines crisscrossing it in a delicate spiderweb pattern. You no longer feel in nothingness. You feel like swimming. You can breathe, too, although not quite by taking breaths of air. You just... can. You can see a small bubble forming around you. You curl upon yourself, still hatching your plan. Now you can hear noises. Soft, muffled ones. A female voice cooing in a language you can't understand, and a male one accompanying the first. You start to see your body. It's changed. Now you are a small creature, curled into a soft ball, with the softest skin and most delicate body. As you grow and grow more, the space around you becomes tighter, and there is not much room to move around. You squirm a little, the female voice utters a soft exclamation, and you quiet down. As time passes, however, you become more uncomfortable in your warm prison. You shift again, and ignore the female voice when it exclaims again, louder and more insistent than before. You accommodate yourself in a comfy position, and you can feel gravity pulling you head first.

You can't move quite so much now, and you want to get out of wherever you are encased. You try a new movement: push. Push downwards. Push to freedom. Push to wherever your mind has created. Push to your new life. There is now more commotion than ever. The female voice now cries out with renewn energy. These cries attract the male voice, who exclaims and then grows quiet. The movement of your prison is now quite noticeable. It's heaving up and down, aiding you in your escape. You attempt to kick out, but your feet are tangled in a thin cord. So, you use your hands. You try to wriggle them out of the lock you had accommodated them in. Out of instinct, you try to open your little palms. You manage this slightly, and pump them downwards. Just as you wished, the water moves around you, propelling you forward. You can see a light. More voices. The anguished cries of the female voice, mixed with the anxious moans and incomprehensible words uttered by the male voice. There is a new voice, however. It's female. It sounds urging, but soothing. You feel a pair of hands take your head. They feel warm and strong. As you see more light, you can also see blurry shapes. Colors. New smells. And you also start to lose your consciousness. The plan starts to slip from your mind, but you're not worried. You know it will be carried out correctly.

The midwife holds up a small baby, just a little smaller than usual, but healthy and rosy nonetheless. "Well, well, well. Congratulations, Kanek and Akkita. You now have a healthy baby girl. What shall you name her?"

Akkita smiles, tired, her hair damp from labor. "Well, we were thinking of naming her Ailimek. Li for short". Kanek smiles, seeing that his wife is okay after a surprisingly easy birth. "Yes. Many thanks, midwife Kana. I'm sorry to have interrupted your sleep". Kana smiles, her eyes crinkling into a very usual position. "Think nothing of it", she says, "I was ready for this. After all, aren't most of our Waterbenders born at midnight?" She hands the baby over to the mother, who cradles her and starts breastfeeding her firstborn. "Hm. This little girl has a strong power. I can feel it. I suppose you felt it too, didn't you, Akkita? The way she pushed away the water around her? You should start training her immediately in Waterbending. I shall talk to master Shifu tomorrow. Meanwhile, Akkita, try to rest, move as little as possible, and feed Li frequently. You might want to give her some weight to gain!" She yawns wide, revealing a surprisingly well-cared for denture, and bows goodbye to the happy couple.

Safe in bed, Akkita gazes at the face of her precious baby, who is still suckling. When she finishes, she brushes a strand of soft dark hair off her infant's forehead and kisses her lightly on her button nose. Li smiles in dreams, happy in her mother's warm embrace, completely unaware of the life that is now laid out for her.

You grow up quite happily in a village located in the South Pole, away of civilization. That little town is full of Water Masters, who dominate Waterbending perfectly. The town is basically a huge chunk of ice flattened out in a few choice parts, with lots of houses, rivers and a great temple, all made of ice, snow and water. Provisions are mostly venison, but the people manage to get vegetables by trade.

You were born with features that would otherwise be ordinary if it were not for the way they made your face looks. You have very dark, straight chocolate hair, which you like to wear in a simple but becoming hairdo: hair loose, parted through the middle, with two braided strands of hair from both sides of the head tied on the back with a baby-blue ribbon that ends in a bow at the back, but makes a simple tiara in the front, with a small Ying-Yang shaped pendant that your mother made for you. You also wear two small braids on the right side of your face, decorated with clay and ceramic beads and pendants. Your eyes are also dark chocolate, but almond-shaped and somehow always wide and sparkling. Your mouth is a perfect little gem: made for smiling, your lips are defined with a pinkish tone, the lower lip slightly fuller than the upper one, stretching into a gentle smile when you wish, or drawing into a tight line when angered. The most noticeable trait of your face is that spot on your right cheek. Like a huge freckle, only becoming. It's like your beauty mark. Like the black spot on Ying. It concentrates your personality. It's yours and only yours. Brown like your hair. You cannot bear to see a drawing of you with the mark missing. You love it.

Your parents are nice people, who teach kindness, loyalty, love, solidarity, firmness, strength and other fine qualities to you. Most of these qualities are necessary to make a great Water Master. Akkita and Kanek are cheerful parents, always being optimistic about any situation, and making the best of what is happening. Although you are also taught healing, Waterbending is your life.

"To Waterbend, you need gracefulness, smoothness, a sharp mind, imagination and firmness." Starts Master Shifu on your first day of Waterbending. "When you Waterbend, you need to move your whole body. Water is all about movements. It's the one where you manifest feelings. When you want to make ice barriers, you must be sharp. When you want to send a water whip, be quick. When you want to take water from one place to another, you need to be graceful but firm." You nod your head respectfully. You remember that you will not be given any preferential treatment just because of your gender. You will be treated just like any other apprentice during training. You will not have Master Shifu go easy on you. You must earn respect among your fellow pupils with toil, hardship... and excellent Waterbending abilities. You are determined to manage this. You know most of the boys here think you shouldn't be here with them. They think you should be home, cooking or practicing healing. The fact that they think they are better than you is infuriating. You know you are destined for great things. You don't know where this feeling comes from. It's always been there.

Still focused, you listen to Master Shifu explain the utter importance of gaining good Waterbending abilities. "Not only because Waterbending is a graceful, beautiful and delicate art, it must be used simply to entertain. It is also used during war. Yes, my pupils, Waterbending is a powerful weapon. You will learn when you are at your strongest. You will learn when to strike. You will learn how to make your enemy fall." Your eyes shine at these words. Imagine! To gain honor by fighting! Master Shifu continues "Now, let's all sit down in a meditating circle. I will teach you to be water. To feel water. To make water take life." You sit cross-legged across Master Shifu, making sure that you have the perfect posture: ramrod-straight back, perfect leg position, head tilted down just so, hands on top of your heart, sparkling eyes open and looking at Master Shifu anxiously. He notices your excited stare but does not answer. Just stares back. You refuse to drop your eyes, however, and he decides to shift his attention to his other pupils.

"Very well, students. Now, before we start... Mito, sit up and don't slouch. Keno, legs crossed. Neko, hands over heart. Yes, both. Well, now that everyone is seated correctly, let us start. I want you all to close your eyes and lose yourselves in my words, the sound of my voice. Take in every one of my words. They will be an important part of your training." You close your eyes and try to clear your mind, consciously timing your breathing until you hear Master Shifu speaking, "Water. I want you to think of that word. Water... What image comes into your mind? What color? What action or what sound? Lose yourself into that. Listen to the word: water... Focus on that color, make your mind smooth and wrap it around the color that comes to your brain."

'Water'... Hm... Well, you always thought of the word 'water' as blue. Nothing else. But now you think of water. A color comes into your mind: a quiet aqua tone. Green, like the sea, but also blue like a freshwater spring. You focus on it, almost growing dizzy with concentration. Suddenly something intrudes your thoughts: a gentle sound. It's not from outside. It comes from your mind. It's a sound that recalls the smoothness of the sea, making you think of a quiet ocean. You think of it even harder, rolling your eyes backwards and almost fainting. Unaware of what happens outside of that aqua vastness and revibrating sound. Utter calm. You hear a few voices breaking into your sound but pay no heed. Now they are louder, more insistent. You try to avoid them even harder. Now a persistently loud voice shatters your dream. "Ailimek!", it shouts, "Wake up, Ailimek! Wake UP!" Your eyes fly open to the spectacle you have created. The training area is an utter mess. The ice floor is cracked. Your friends are caked with heavy snow. Rivers are everywhere. Ice spikes have shot through the floor. Master Shifu is beside you, shaking your shoulder. "Ailimek! Thank goodness you're awake! What in the name of the Avatar were you thinking?! Do you see what you have done to the training grounds? You could have killed me and your classmates!" You hang your head in shame, eyes brimming with tears. Now Master Shifu will expel you for sure. He'll never let you step a toe into his pupil's circle."I'm sorry, Master Shifu! I don't know how I did it! I honestly don't! I..." You look up desperately to see Master Shifu's reaction, and to your surprise, you see him smiling. You halt surprisedly. You notice his hand now grabs your shoulder firmly but gently. "Ailimek," he says kindly, "You have an amazing potential I have never seen before. The abilities you have shown just now prove you are destined to be a great Waterbending master. I will gladly teach you the art" He helps you up, "Now," he says, glancing at the other students who are standing in the wrecked training area, "let's get practicing, shall we?"

"But, Master Shifu," one boy speaks up hesitantly,"how are we to practice in this?" he gestures desperately at the wrecked ground behind him.

"My boy," says Shifu,"aren't we Water Masters?" And with a few sweeping motions of his hands, body and arms, the spikes melt, the rivers solidify and the cracks disappear. He smiles at his pupils. "This demonstration of such an amazing potential has set me in a surprisingly good mood. So! The first movement you shall learn is how to make waves" He sets his legs apart about the length of his torso and slightly bends the front leg, stretches his arms in front of his body and about on top of the bent leg, palms down. He starts a sweeping motion: backwards with palms down, forward with palms up. Suddenly but gently, you can see little waves start moving on the surface of the practicing pool. Shifu does this five more times and then returns to a normal position. He gestures to the pool. "Who wants to go first? Ah, Akar. Yes boy, you. Come forward. Now, copy my motions" He repeats them. Akar tries but fails to make waves. He tries again and succeeds, but the waves are nowhere near as the strong, confident ones of his teacher. "Who can tell me what is Akar doing wrong?" You raise your hand tentatively. "Yes, Ailimek?" Hesitantly, you say, "Well... Akar doesn't have the right feet position. The movements also need to be more fluent and graceful. And... this may sound silly, but... he needs to be connected with water." You look at Shifu uncertainly. When you lift your eyes, you see he is smiling. "Well done, Ailimek!" He nods to the rest of the class. "I want you all to keep in mind what your friend just said. It's very important to remember that. Especially the part about fluent movements. Water is all about gracefulness and smoothness. To have great power over the untamable water, you must learn to bend with it, to move your body much in the way water would. Now, all of you come forward and practice." You stand up nervously next to the other boys, but try to step confidently nonetheless. When you reach the pool, you take a deep breath to calm yourself down. You carefully position your feet and hands, and start doing what you hope are smooth and graceful movements. You remember what Master Shifu said and try to bend with your actions and with the illusion of water. You close your eyes for a while, and when you open them, you see some pretty big waves lapping the shore at your feet. You're so startled you almost break your pace, but manage to keep it up until Master Shifu walks by your place.

"Well, well, well. The younguest girl in the group surpasses all of my pupils by far!" You look around you to see what are the other students doing. Mito looks as though he is charming a snake, the twins Keno and Neko are bending so low when they drag the water that they look as if they wanted to dive into the ice, and Akar looks stiff as a board. The others are hardly doing any better. You barely supress a smile. You continue practicing different inclinations to the waves: to you, away from you, smooth or rolling. Finally, Shifu says "Right. Now I want you all to make the biggest wave you can muster. Don't worry about getting wet, now!"

You take a deep breath and start doing the wave movements. When you feel like you've gathered impulse, you push forward and go up in a smooth curve, projecting your whole body outwards like a cat stretching. You hear a gasp from the other pupils and open your eyes (you had closed them). A huge wave is frothing before you. You slowly make it recede downwards, and look at master Shifu. He is looking at you, eyes shining, a smile playing on his lips. After a few seconds, he says "Seeing that Ailimek has already mastered the first two techniques I have taught her, she will move on to different tactics while the rest of you learn how to make waves. It seems pointless to keep her in this level. Come, child." You follow Shifu, failing miserably at trying to hide you pleasure.

When you are a good way away from the other boys, Shifu continues, "I will now teach you how to throw a ball of water. First, place your feet apart... Good. Now set your arms and fingers like this, close to you. That's the starting position for any duel. Whenever we practice in class you must begin like this until I say 'go!'. Now, stretch your arms out to a water source ( for example, that pool over here). Slowly, now. That's it. Now drag the water near you, holding it level with you hips. Perfect! Now lift your arms slowly and..." He made a strong and fast push outwards and chest level, quickly propelling the water sphere forward until it slammed into an ice vase. "Now you try it. Return the ball to the pool, and start from the dueling position." You do as instructed, and start forming the water ball. You try to hold it and shape it with your hands, as if cradling it in safety. Then you suddenly change your attitude and shoot the ball forward, with firm arms and steady posture. You miss the vase by an inch. Without looking at Shifu, you do it again, this time hitting the vase. You try a third time, and this time you manage to slam the sphere into the vase with such force that it shatters and attracts the attention of the other pupils. You turn to Master Shifu and hold your fists together in the customary salute, bowing. When you look up, Shifu is clapping softly. You ill-conceal a triumphant smile that plays on your lips. This was going to be an interesting instruction.


	2. Chapter 2

_Right. So, this chapter is a short one, as you can see. I had to cut it. Next one will be longer, I promise. Anyway, I forgot to tell you in the first chapter that this part can be considered a kind of prologue, a kind of insight to the kind of person you're going to be. Also, you might be wondering why this is "T" rated. I have some scenes planned, but not just yet will you get to see 'em! I'll give you a forewarning in any chapter where there is a "cuddle session" going on, okay? Enjoy, review and comment!_

* * *

After about six hours of practice, you are sent home to your igloo to rest for the day. You run all the way home as fast as you can, ignoring the stitch in your chest. When you arrive, you slip under the door sideways and emerge, panting. Your mother looks at you in surprise. "Li! You startled me. Why did you run here? Is something wrong?" She touches your forehead with concern. You wriggle out of her grasp excitedly. "Li! Will you please stay still?" Your mother is chasing you all over the igloo, spoon for stirring the stew in one hand, a phial with cold water on the other. You laugh, leaping on your sleeping mat and throwing yourself there, grinning crazily. Your mother finally reaches your side and starts extracting water from the phial using a simple Waterbending movement. She 'wraps' her hand in the water and lays it on your forehead. You sigh contentedly, the familiar coolness of water seeping through you and freshening you. When your mother sees your calmness she shifts her position and sits closer to your head. "Well, Li. Ready to talk yet?" You nod happily and start telling her about the class, sheepishly describing your ultimate triumphs. All the while, you steal glances at your mother to see her reactions author words. She's a good listener, gasping and smiling at the right parts. By the time you finish, you are as out of breath as when you arrived, running and panting. Your mother smiles proudly at you. "I'm so proud of you, Li! We always knew you you were going to be a great Waterbending master."

"But mom! I just started! I can't be a master yet!"

"If you can teach someone else what you learn, you are a master. Oh, and remember that you have your first healing class this afternoon, at the fourth hour after noon. And don't forget to eat something!" She managed to shout this last as you ran out the door to practice Waterbending.

You run to a spring you know. It's a magical place: to get to it, you must run under a tunnel made of ice, slip down a slide of ice with frozen plants inside and go through the hanging vines of a cave mouth. You emerge in a sort of clearing surrounded by ice walls about twenty feet high, nestling a ravine, a lake, some pine trees and some high pillars you created when experimenting, all inside this 'crater'. The ravine runs down one side of the crater, making a small indentation. The path it runs is uneven and has enough stones to make the water cascade down into a crystal clear pool. When you come here just for the calmness, the pool is a breathing hole for seals and their pups. It's your delight to lay between the pines, breathing as loudly as you dare, to watch the moms feed their babies. The soft fluff balls make barking noises, trying to imitate their mothers swimming, but playing with each other all the time. This time though, the seals are not there, and you start practicing you Waterbending. First, you raise some pillars on one side of the valley, and control some water to make abstract ice shapes on top of the pillars. You get ready and blast a water ball at the first pilar, shattering the ice shape on it peak. You hit the next shape, and the next. Now you change techniques: instead of simply blasting the shapes with water, you twist and twirl gracefully, wielding a water whip. You hit one of the shapes and slice it cleanly in two. The next shape is toppled from its pedestal, and the next is pulled from it in a violent tug that sends it spiraling out of control. You stop, panting a little, and look at your training grounds. There are ice chunks everywhere. Nevertheless! This is not break time. You reconstruct the shapes and start trying out new techniques. Weaving and adding gracefulness to your attacks, you slash with water whips, tentacles, ice spikes and tidal waves until you are panting and out of breath. You slump down on the ground and stare at your hands, breathing heavily. You notice they seem slightly pink but dry. You assume that the combination of Waterbending, cold water and ice, colored your hands and left them slightly raw. You lay flat on your back and stare at the sky. A few lazy clouds drift by, blocking the sun for a moment. The temporary coolness is refreshing and a wonderful brake from the extenuating sun. You think, Really. Why is the sun so hot? Does it really need to shine 24/7? 24/7... What time is it? You sit bolt upright, scared that you might be late for your healing class. You whip your head around, trying to find the clock you made. It consists of a round piece of pine trunk with indentations on it and a stick in the middle. Depending on the mark that matches the stick's shadow, you can know what hour is it, morning and noon. A quick glance, however, puts your mind at ease: it's only the first hour after noon. You should be on your way, however. The trip to you igloo may take ten minutes... But eating takes an hour and a half! You'd better get going. With a sigh, you stagger to a standing position. You stretch and start walking to the vine-covered entrance. You steal a last, longing glance at the valley before you disappear behind the plant curtain. The trip back is a little different, since you can't climb an ice slide. You climb a few boulders and emerge at the 'inner' mouth of the tunnel. You make a quick dash to the other end of the tunnel and emerge, blinking, in the sunlight. With one last look at the cave, you start on your way to the igloo complex. To speed things up, you lift and compact the snow into a disc. You sit on it and slide all the way home!


	3. Chapter 3

_In this chapter you will be bombarded with information about chi. Bewares! It's very interesting though. I hope you find it informative. Other than that, it's fluff. Enjoy!_

* * *

"So, Li..." Begins your father during the midday meal. You look up from food. You were eating as fast as you could to get some practice in before healing classes. "Tell me... How was your first Waterbending class?." You gulp down the piece of smoked tuna you were chewing and begin telling your father what happened. You try to hurry so that you get some practice in before healing class, but your mother keeps urging you to retell some parts that you think take too long and are unnecessary. By the time you finish, it's thirty minutes after the third hour and there is only time left for eating. Rather sulkily, you finish the meal consisting of smoked pieces of tuna, salmon and poached pelican eggs cooked in saltwater in ceramic bowls. You help your mother wash the bowls and arrange the igloo a bit. You set out for the healing classes at ten minutes before the fourth hour. You pass your friend Akina's igloo on the way. You and Akina have been friends since you can remember. Since you were toddlers, you have played and shared everything with each other. You used to play with very simple Waterbending exercises by throwing a small ball of water at each other. The game ended when someone missed and got wet. You always used to win. You smile at the memory of playing this game with Akina, when you tried a different throw and sent the ball twisting through the air, making it impossible for Akina to stop it before it splattered onto her anorak. She looked at herself in surprise, then at you. You started to apologize, but she looked at you with admiration. "How... How did you do that?"

"Um, I dunno. A special throw?"

"Oh, I don't think so. You did Waterbending!"

"I - whuh? I did?"

"Yeah! You saw how the ball twisted! You should ask your dad to let you into Waterbending classes early!" This, of course, was futile. Although your father considered your request, Master Shifu did not. This didn't dampen your spirits for long, though, and you and Akina quickly returned to water balls and penguin sledding. You shake your head and quicken your pace toward Akina's igloo. "Hel-loooo" You say, pushing aside the elk-skin draped over the entrance as a door during day. You enter the cozy interior of Akina's family's igloo.

Even though all of the igloos in the Southern Water Tribe have the same structure, they each have something of their own: the basic organization is modeled to keep the maximum heat possible inside the house. It consists of a round structure made of ice blocks put together to make a not-so-high dome. The dome has an entrance for the front door, which is a light animal skin during day, and thick fur during night. The place where the beds are is protected by a deerskin tent. Here is where the sleeping bags are. The walls of the igloos are covered with spearheads, ceremonial headdresses and animal skins. The middle of the hut has a square fire pit, surrounded by a single line of bricks. The fire provides heat for the house, and is used to cook food. A stew pot, used for cooking, is suspended above the fire. The special things that make the igloos differ are the different wall decorations, the marks on the cooking pot, on the sleeping tent, on the door, on the ceiling and on other small things.

You like Akina's hut a lot because it has a certain sweet smell hovering around it all the time, the fire is always blazing and her mom is inside, cooking something yummy. This time, there is a fire but no cooking. Akina and her mother are kneeling on the ground. Akina's worriedly touching her hair, arranging her necklaces and braids. Her mom, meanwhile, is trying to smooth her hair out into a ponytail. "Hello, Li" Akina says.

"What are you doing?", you ask.

"Arranging myself, of course!"

"You never take this long..."

"Well, today is a special occasion!"

"How so? You didn't start Waterbending today, Tina" She rolls her eyes at you.

"Well, duh! I'm not old enough yet! I'll start next month though. You'll see when I do! Anyway, what I meant is, there are visitors in town! Most of them are young men, and, you know..." She trails off and blushes. Now it's your turn to roll your eyes at her. Akina is always worrying about marriage, even though she's not much younger than you. Only a month! And you're only ten, for goodness's sakes! She's got a whole life ahead of her! Why, you don't plan to marry until you're twenty at least! You want to find someone with whom you can be all your life. If you rush things, this won't come true. Oh, sure, you'll try to find him, but right now is too soon for you. You plop down from your dreamland and into Akina's igloo. You remember that you must hurry up in order to get to healing class. "Tinaaaaa!" You're tempted to shake her, but that would simply make her angrier and it would take more time to get her done and ready for healing classes. "Tina, do hurry up. We'll be late for healing classes! I really don't want to miss it. It'll be real useful."

"Well, yes. I suppose we can't miss it." She sighs and gets up. She tucks one final strand of hair behind her ear, dusts her anorak off and follows you outside. You both blink a little when you emerge into the sunlight, and stop for a moment before setting out again. The walk is very pleasant, walking among the light snow that fell on the streets overnight. You smile at the little kids who say hello to you, running around you and playing tag. When you climb the steps to reach the healing igloo, you can see children penguin-sledding in the distance. You feel a pang of yearning when you node stand that you won't have time for that anymore. Nonetheless, you decidedly push aside the skin flap and enter the surprisingly warm and cozy interior of the igloo destined for healing classes.

Inside, there is the tribe's healer, Kama, and a circle of about two dozen girls of many ages around three mannequins made of stone. When you come closer, you can see special indentations on the mannequin, making passages like veins, and an elevated spot on the chest, all glowing with a bright aqua color. Remembering your incident with the 'aqua mediation' when you were with Shifu, you hope Kama won't make you do that. When you enter, you sit down with girls your age, and Akina wanders off to sit with the group of older girls, many of whom already have engagement necklaces. You sigh helplessly. It looks like Tina is going to stay obsessed until she finally gets married. You, on the other hand, are planning to enjoy your childhood and friends... If your friends would let you. You look down when you see a little girl of about seven years old tug at your sleeve. You look at her in surprise. You didn't expect a little girl to come straight at you. "Well, hello there!" You say, gently taking your sleeve from her insistent hands. "Who are you?" The little girl now backs away a little, looking at you bashfully. In a tiny voice, she says "Kimo" You look at her in surprise. "You aren't, by chance, Akimo's little sister?" She claps her hands happily.

"That's a big yes, I think. Why are you so happy, Kimo?", you ask as the girl claps and smiles happily. She answers, tripping over her words a little, but giving a clear answer nonetheless. "'Cause he said that you were real pretty! And pretty girls are nice, right? So we're going to be best friends, aren't we?" When Kimo's words sink in, you blush furiously. "Did he really say that of me?"

"Uh-huh! But we ARE best friends, right? Right?" You nod absently, thinking about what Kimo said. Of course, she could be lying, but what reason does a little seven-year-old girl have to lie about love? You are shaken back to reality by the voice of the teacher, Kama, calling all the girls for attention. You turn your head around to look at the teacher, and sit cross-legged on the ground. Kimo immediately sits down beside you and takes your hand. Other girls cluster around you, maybe because they heard what Kimo said. Whatever the reason, you suddenly find yourself surrounded by little girls, taking your hand, leaning on you or simply touching your arms. Kimo stares at them defiantly, and when another girls tries to take the hand she is holding, glares at her and sticks her tongue at her. You lean over to her and whisper "Pay attention, little Kimo."

Kama is explaining about the art of healing within the Water Tribes. The way these tribes heal is by opening the chi conducts that run through the whole body.

"Chi," she explains, "is the energy that runs within us. There are special points where it concentrates, giving energy to the organs there and helping them function correctly. There are many conducts that run inside our body, forming the Microcosmic Orbit. When there is stress in us, or something blocks our chi by attacking those conducts, those parts of our bodies are left energyless and useless. To reactivate those conducts and to get the chi flowing again, we will drag the energy along those conducts, forcing it to move along using different influences." Kama walks haltingly to the middle mannequin. She kneels down with slight difficulty and continues explaining. "The forces that can be used to unblock chi are other energy sources. Or...water. You will learn how to use water to direct or redirect chi to the parts of the body that need it. The main things that you will learn with me are about the chi." she gestures vaguely at the mannequin in front of her. "These 'puppets' will be used by you girls to practice the unblocking of chi. Only the most advanced girls shall learn how to block it. It's very serious business, chi blocking." she nods to a young woman sitting quietly with the older girls. "Kamina here will teach you young ladies. Those who have already started healing move on to the other mannequins. My other assistants will be along shortly."

Seeing that this is your first class, you move next to Kama, hoping to gain some of the invaluable knowledge she possesses. You manage to disentangle yourself from the jungle of girls that cluster around you, and sit down next to Kama. You set your fists together in the respectful salute if your tribe. "Greetings, Teacher Kama. I am most honored to finally meet you." Kama smiles kindly. "Greetings to you, child. I am honored to meet such a respectful young lady." You blush a little, and try to regain some composure. "I owe it all to my parents. They have been most kind to me."

"Who are they? Your parents, I mean."

"Akkita and Kanek. Our igloo is over by the main temple. My father works as a fur merchant. My mother mostly stays at home, although she works as a midwife sometimes."

"So you're Akkita's daughter! Midwife, eh? Have you ever been to a birth?"

"Not yet. Mother says I'm not old enough. But I believe I have learned more about childbirth than I ever wish to know!" Kama laughs at this last remark.

"Well, you never know, do you? By the way, what is your name, child?"

"Ailimek. I don't like it much. I like better my nickname Li"

"Li, then. Have you started Waterbending yet?"

"Yes, teacher. I just started today. I liked it very much."

"I supposed you would" Says Kama with a sigh. "Most girls nowadays are more interested in fighting rather than healing. This is sad business, Li. Healing by Waterbending has always been part of our culture. I couldn't bear to see it lost." Kama looks so sad and forlorn, that you decide to become her best student right then and there. You will give it your best. Isn't chi manipulating just like Waterbending, only more... healthy? It shouldn't be so hard. You turn your head to look at Kama. "Teacher," you vow, "I will uphold the art of healing by Waterbending even if I have to do it alone. I shall be your best pupil!" You have that look in your eyes that you get whenever you have a goal in mind. A determined look. A decided look. When Kama spots this, she smiles, a little relieved, a little proud, a little tired, a little hopeful. Above all, really encouraging. Her lips crack into a smile. "Well then, I suggest we start class. You have a long way to go, Li. A long way, but a great one."

With these words, she turns to the rest of the class and starts explaining, "Before we can start healing others, we must learn to heal ourselves. The way to replenish your own chi is by absorbing energy from a source. It can be internal or external. The external forces can be the sun, the wind, he stars, the moon, etc. For us Waterbenders, the moon and the ocean are the most powerful sources of chi energy anywhere. By meditating we can absorb the energy that our spirits give us, concentrate a "ball of chi" and spread it around to revitalize our physical bodies.

"There are many different kinds of chi currents all over our bodies. The Microcosmic Orbit is like our personal deposit of chi that supplies the rest of our body the chi it needs. The Orbit first supplies the Extraordinary, or Ancestral, Channels. There are eight of those channels. Then, the Microcosmic Orbit supplies energy to the Ordinary Channels. There are twelve of these: six Yin and six Yang. Every Yin and Yang is connected to the most vital organs. This is mainly the way that our chi gives us energy. If one of our Ordinary Channels are blocked, then we must unblock them before the organ it supplies is damaged. We can help chi flow again, but sometimes we may not do anything. That is why chi blocking is reserved to the older, most mature students. First, we will practice a simple dragging, no objective. Only dragging. Li, would you like to go first?" You nod and swallow.

Kama positions her right hand on top of the puppet and makes all the channels glow with a bright blue color. Then, she starts slowly moving her hand above one of the arm channels. Below the spot that her hand is, the bluish light is strongest, and you can see it moving, flowing. You watch, mesmerized, as Kama drags the chi along the puppet's channels. Then, she lifts her hand gently with her palm closing slowly, and the brightest spot merges into the channel. She nods at you, and you lift a hand on top of the puppet. You decide to start where Kama did; in the middle of the chest. Trying to summon chi energy, you move your hand gently like an octo-jellyfish, opening and closing your fingers slightly. Nothing happens. You concentrate harder. A small, weak glow starts to shine. You decide to change tactics. You breathe out, and try to clear your mind. Kama's words revibrate in your mind: 'Before we can start healing others, we must learn to heal ourselves.' You try to balance the energy inside you, even though you have no idea how to. You try to be calm, to spread your energy equally within your body. You open your eyes a crack without scrunching them up, and try to summon chi energy. You see the weak glow grow stronger. Out of fear that it should break, you move your hand slowly and precisely along the conducts.

When you reach the spot Kama did, you do as she did, breaking your concentration and edging your hand away. You look at Kama, searching for a reaction. She smiles complacently. "Well done, Li. I see you found out my technique. Clear your mind and balance your chi. Good work. Anyone else want to try it? Ah, you. Yes girl, you. Come forward." She gestures for Akina to shift closer. You watch as she comes forward, and the next, and the next. There aren't that many girls who are new to healing, so this part passes quickly enough. Next, you learn how to concentrate and absorb chi energy. These are pleasant moments for you, sitting quietly, and losing yourself in the sound of the ocean or in the coolness of the ice. You try to do as Kama instructs you, imagine your chi flowing all over your body, visualizing the channels with the bluish energy you saw in the mannequin.

After two hours of healing, you return home happily. Not jumping, like when you retuned from Waterbending, but calmly. Balancing your chi left you with a feeling of utter peace and contentment. The walk home between you and Akina is quiet. The rest of the world is also quiet. The market stalls are peaceful and without customers, and the vendors are quietly resting. You look up at the sky, to discover clouds blocking the sun. During summer, you get almost no night, and the occasional cloud that drifts by is a blessing. Tonight, however, you are in luck: almost as far as the horizon, gray clouds cover the sky. When you reach Akina's igloo, you wave goodbye and plod on. Enjoying the fresh air, you lift your face and enjoy the coolness. A small something splats on your face, breaking your concentration. Hoping it isn't gull poop, you touch your face lightly. It's a crystal clear liquid you know and love so well: water. Rainwater. You look up again, and two more drops break against your skin. You close your eyes and smile blissfully, opening your arms to the sky as it starts to drizzle. However, you don't wish to be soaked with ice-cold water, so you quicken your pace, still smiling. One of the reasons you love rain so much is because being inside your igloo, sitting on your bed, wrapped in furs, sipping hot broth and watching the fire burn just can't be beat.

When you arrive home, your mother is ready for you, holding a fluffy fur out and wrapping you in it. You bury your face in the white tufts of arctic fox-seal fur and sigh happily. Helping your mother fasten the elk-bear fur on the doorway, you manage to keep warm and begin telling her about healing. Even though she already knows it, she listens attentively. You continue telling her while you go to your bed, choose a fur and accept the bowl of steaming broth your mother hands to you. when you finish, you look at the fire thoughtfully. You ponder all that you did today, relishing the delicious moments of praise from your new teachers. What you think about most, though, is about what Akimo "said". Could he really like you? A small blush crosses your face. Can you really be considered prettt, even if by Water Tribe standards? You think you look just like any other girl in the city, with brown hair, blue eyes and darkish skin, even if your hair **is** darker than usual.

You finish your soup slowly and quietly, and drift off to sleep, still blushing lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks go by in a flurry of Waterbending, healing, visits to Akina and sneaking out by day and by night to get some extra practice in. You are officially the most advanced student in most of the Waterbending circles, and stick out in your healing division. Life is treating you fairly well, except for a few bumps and bruises caused by practicing and, every so often, the slipping of clumsy feet on ice.

Training sessions are a little awkward between you and Akimo, little Kimo's big brother and your fellow Waterbender, although you are careful not to mention what Kimo let slip during healing.

The new arrivals Akina mentioned are also interesting. You hear from Akina, who heard from her mother, who heard from her sister-in-law, who heard from the fisherman's wife, who heard from the harbormaster, who heard from the immigration officer, that most of the new arrivals were settling down in a neighborhood not far from yours and Akina's. This juicy piece of information predictably set her off, and she's been peskier than ever, worrying about her appearance more than ever, openly _flirting her face off _and practically stalking the new neighbors.

They are actually really nice. There are three families, one from the Northern Water Tribe, one from the Earth Kingdom (Though Avatar knows what are they doing in Icebergville), and a travelling family that claims to not have any sort of nationality. The first family is rich, and consists of a mother, a father, and a son ("Who, by the way, is quite of marriageable age." Akina giggles). The Earth Kingdom family is a large bunch, of two parents and _five_ kids. Two are close to you in age, the other three are merely infants or toddlers. The last family is an old couple.

Of course that Akina, being the flirtatious one, spends more time with the Northern Water Tribe family, especially the young boy. He is nice, you agree, and quite good-looking, with curiously black hair and eyes. He's also quite the ladies' man. You think he's pretty okay, except that he's too flirty for you. At least he and Akina are made for each other. They sure spend lots of time together, walking along the beach, sailing, eating candy snow… you name it. You try not to feel jelous, but can't help it. Sure, you talk with him, but you can tell he's not interested, and you've never been one to flirt. You rather spend more time with the Earth family. Their kids are so fun to play with. The elderly couple is kid and wise, and you can always enjoy learning lots of new things with them.

Another year goes by. You are now twelve years old. Your hair is little more than shoulder length and you have grown taller. It's quite clear that a few boys are interested in you. Akimo, for instance. You don't know what to make of him yet. Sure, you often go penguin sledding, and yeah, you practice Waterbending together, but you haven't decided on anything. And he isn't making any advances. Yet.

~ Summer ~

Level up in chi. You now know the body's weakest points and how to attack them. The baby seals are visiting often. Akimo takes you sledding

~ Fall ~

You hand Akina a bowl of warm soup, a brand-new mix of spicy vegetables from the Fire Nation. The neighborhood children organize lots of sledding races.

~ Winter ~

Singing contests in the underground community center. The first prize? A sackful of sun-baked lotus roots, and a handful of Water Tribe money. You stroll back home, clinking the coins and munching on the candy.

~ Spring ~

Questions about you and Akimo are getting uncomfortable, and downright irritating.

"So, Li…" Akina asks. "Where is your new necklace? I expect you already have one, right? Oh, but, you'll have to tell your parents first though."

"Ailimek" Akkita sternly speaks up. "Don't bang your head with that stirring spoon. It's my favorite whalebone."

Yet another year goes by. You can't believe you are thirteen _already! _This year's birthday present is a brand-new outfit in the strictly traditional Southern Water Tribe Style: a grayish-blue tunic, snow-white ornamental bandages, a blue winter parka and beautifully decorated snow boots. Your father has carved a pair of earrings from gleaming rowan bathed in full moonlight. An amazingly intricate design of vines and hearts cross and intertwine around the small hoops. They make you look older, somehow. Your mother gives you a necklace with the words 'Life is a blessing. Enjoy every moment' embroidered in silver thread.

"Mother, Father… These are beautiful! Thank you" You whisper. Your mother ties your necklace around your neck and fastens the brand-new earrings.

"My little baby, all grown up!" She hugs you warmly, and whispers slyly, "You only need a _real _engagement necklace now." You blush furiously.

Argh! How many hints does a girl need to drop for the knucklehead to get it? But finally, _finally_, you get Akimo to ask you to be his girlfriend. Giddy with joy, you spend the night looking at the stars.

"Li…" Your father begins on one especially rainy morning. "Your mother and I have been talking…" Uh-oh. "Something's come up…" Danger. Danger. "We think it's a good opportunity for all of us…" **RED ALERT. PANIC. PANIC!** "A good job opportunity came, but we'll have to move away." Say what?! You just got a boyfriend, Waterbending is at its best and chi blocking has never been more interesting. You can't just leave everything! Akimo, the elderly couple, the Earth family, the singing contests… You _can't!_ Your mother sees the look on your face and quickly says, "But if you don't want to come with us, that's fine. You can stay with Gramma or Akina's family. We just think this is a great opportunity to see the world." You get to choose? Well then you're definitely staying right here, with Akimo.

"Really? Thanks mom! You squeeze her tightly and run off to tell Akimo of the close shave.

You run straight to the docks, where Akimo usually is. You search frantically among the boats, until you spot him near a cruise. You rush to him. "Akimo! Akimo!" You wave wildly. When you come closer, you realize he is not alone. A pretty young lady is with him. She is definitely not Water-born. All about her is pale. Pale skin, pale eyes, pale hair. She is talking and laughing with Akimo.

You stop suddenly, the smile on your face diminishing. "Akimo? Who is she?"

"Oh, uh, this is Lita. From the Earth Kingdom. She's journeying all around the world. I'm showing her around town."

"Should… could I come with you?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll do it." Akimo sounds nervous and uncomfortable.

"Oh… okay…" You turn around and walk slowly back home, somehow feeling like an intruder.


	5. Chapter 5

Days go by, and you don't get so much as a glimpse of your boyfriend. To shake you out of your sadness, Akina suggests a trip to the market. "It'll be fun!" She says. "It'll get Akimo out of your mind!" She says. "You can get new recopies, and new treats, for Akimo too!" This cheers you up, and you agree to the shopping spree.

Akina chooses to go see the newest trends, checking on the gossip and looking at new styles. You wander off to the food stalls. The tantalizing smells that float past your nose never fail to make you happy and cheery. You recognize the spicy scents of ginger, nutmeg and pepper, and the sweet smells of cinnamon, mint and vanilla. You flutter from stall to stall very much like a butterfly would with flowers. The noise of the merchants promoting their products contributes to the busy atmosphere.

To your surprise, you spot Lita near a tea stall. You approach her, thinking you that you'd like to get to know her a bit. The boy beside her takes her hand and kisses her on her cheek. She blushes and touches the spot. The boy turns his head and with a jolt you recognize… "Akimo!" You scream. Feelings you never felt before cut through you. You stomp over to the couple. "Wh-why did you _do_ that?!" He looks at you, bewildered.

"Ailimek! Uh, I can explain! It's not what you think!"

"Like **hell** it isn't! I can't really help it if you don't love me anymore, but you coulda had the common decency to tell me about this!" You whirl on the girl. She looks scared and confused. "Did you know anything about Akimo and me?" She shakes her head quickly. You soften your look. You were never one to accuse unfairly. "I'd hoped we could have met under different circumstances." You shoot Akimo a poisonous look, and he cowers behind Lita. You snort derisively. "Good luck with him. I hope he learns his lesson and tells you about his affairs before snogging other girls." You stomp off towards your igloo, but change your mind and head towards your secret Waterbending place. You rush through the cavern, barely glancing at the ice shapes, and burst into the clearing. Your sudden appearance startles the baby seals and sends them squealing into the water. "Stupid idiot." You mumble. Rage and indignation course through you. You take a water whip and start slashing randomly.

"Stupid men and their stupid minds are just so stupid I can't stupid understand them!" Blinded by hurt, you attack your surroundings, tears streaming down your cheeks You crumple to the ground and cry. "Stupid, stupid STUPID!" You scream this last and slam your fist onto the floor, and a spiderweb of cracks appears on the ice. You lay there, the image of defeat. Akimo's lie had hurt you more than you let on.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the sun sets, you are in your igloo, bundled up in furs and staring blinfly into the fire. You'd arrived home tired and disheveled. Your mother had wanted to know where you had been, telling you a worried Akina had come into the house earlier, asking where had you gone and saying you never met her again back at the market, but you'd refused to talk. You had countered her questions with one of your own: "When are we leaving the city?" The answer? "In a week".

Now, hours later, you are still looking at the embers blaze. You decide that you must live on. This is only a boy, and it was just a simple bonding. Akimo wasn't the love of your life. Oh sure, it'll be painful for a while, but you'll get something out of this experience. It wasn't as if he'd proposed! So for the rest of the week, you decide to enjoy your last days in the Southern Water Tribe. You go penguin sledding, you cook a lot, go to all the community-type events (singing!), and even participate in a dance, shyly dancing with a few partners.

The last day before your departure, you spend your time with Akina. You go canoeing through the easiest icebergs. She's unusually quiet. You make feeble attempts of talk, until Akina drops the bomb: "He proposed."

"What?"

"My boyfriend. The Northern Water Tribe boy. We're getting married in July." You stop paddling, stunned. Truth be told, you really shouldn't have been so surprised. Akina has beed spending an awful lot of time with that boy lately. You shake yourself out of your stupor and whirl around, squealing "Congtatulations!"

* * *

So. It's D-day. X-hour. The day. The day you leave your home in the icy tundras. You decide to spend the morning simply admiring the landscape. You start by hiking up one of your favorite icebergs, a gigantic king of the icy seas. When you reach it, you lay flat on your back, letting the cold seep through your skin and the sun warm your already-cinnamon skin.

You sit up after a while and watch the sea, almost perfectly flat and smooth on this bright morning. It seems as if the sun shines with all its might in an effort to make the waters a perfect mirror for itself.

You hear a penguin call out, and turn to watch it. It's one of the penguins used for sledding. To have come this close to you, it must have been constantly used for this purpose. So, you decide to sled one list time. You approach it carefully, one hand extended. It waddles near you, honking softly. When you lay a hand on his head, he nuzzles lightly. You lay him on his stomach and stradle him, waiting. You let him calculate the best route down the iceberg. As he pushes off with his fins, you feel a familiar tingle at the bottom of your stomach and let out a whoop as the penguin slides on the curves and twists of the iceberg. Leaning with the movements of the penguin, feeling the cold wind whip your hair and face, you yell and scream with joy and terror. As the penguin flies off the last bit of iceberg, you freeze a walkway over the sea, praying that it doesn't shatter when you come don on it. The pengin neatly lands on the ice, and you hop off. You pat its head,feeling its glossy feathers under your fingers.

A movement on one side of the ice catches you attention. It's a silver fish, its scales glinting in the rising sun. You move slowly, lifting your hands. When the fish is close enough, you cup your hands and lift them quickly in a Waterbending motion, trapping the fish in a floating water sphere. The penguin stretches his head and catch the fish, consuming it. He regards you with a brilliant eye, then turns and dives into the freezing sea. You smile and return home, relishing the sensations and views you just experienced. After being out at sea, watching rosy-fingered dawn rise and tint the sky pink and orange, and being with a penguin, you feel calm and ready to leave the place of your childhood.

You return home and help your parents with all of your bags and stuff. You take them to the dock, where your cruise is waiting for all the passengers to board. You get help loading the luggage, and then stroll through the boat, admiring the wood carvings and ice sculptures. A loud horn announces your departure. As you watch the sea churn away below you, you feel a tickle of thrill rising within you. You're off to see the world!


	7. Chapter 7

~First stop: Kui Island, Earth Kingdom~

The little town is a charming place, full of children and strange new animals. There are lots of people from other nationalities here, so it's like a whirl of color on noise. You stop there for a week, going to the sandy beaches and (duh!) to the market. The beach is a special delight, as you have never seen a beach with a sandy coast, much less seashells and corals. You wonder at the tiny shells and big conches, miracles of nature, and start collecting them

~Second stop: Kyoshi island, Earth Kingdom~

A gaggle of people surrounds you as you reach their shores on a sailing/manual speedboat you bought, using a combination of of bending and actual sailing to make it work. The island is lush with vegetation, the plants and trees growing green and tall with the help of numerous undergroung springs and pools of clean, sparkling freshwater that are scattered through the island. There is also abay in which, surprisingly, no one is swimming. You think about going in, although you really should know better than to jump in water that no one is swimming in. Well, almost no one. Out of the corner of your eye, you see some shadows flit through the water.

Then, suddenly, a shiny koi fish jumps out of the water. But it's **HUGE**! Way bigger than you. It's about the size of a young adult of an elephant. This fish is followed by dozens more, all jumping out, sparkling in the sun. Suddenly, a much less agreeable unagi sea serpent appears, and starts chasing them, to eat them, you suppose. It succeeds catching wo adults, and devours them beneath the water. It emerges and looks at you, its piercing green eye startling you when you see the pulsing, living slitted black pupil changing constantly from sideways to lengthwise.

You enjoy meeting the Kyoshi warriors, their honor so big that their home island carries their name. The seem to you fearless warriors, wonderful women that fight bravely. It seems unusual, if not weird, that a group of non-bending women had made such a group. Later on, you learn it had been the Avatar Kyoshi who had separated this piece of land from the mainland, making it an island, giving it her name, and training warrior women with her style and teaching them honor.

You decide to attend one class, just to pick up some pointers. When you go to apply, the leader agrees, and lends you a Kyoshi warrior uniform. When you put it on, the leader helps you put on your makeup. You look at yourself in the mirror. You look so different! The dress is not uncomfortable (it's not supposed to be) and you can move rather easily. The gloves are smooth and flexible, and they seem to adapt to your hands. The skirt is made of a rough cloth, sort of like leather, but it also works a sort of shield. The headgear is pretty, but it feels as if it were going to fall off, although it is designed not to. The fans are wonderful, though, painted with flowers and vines. You try to flick them open but you can't. "Excuse me... these fans don't work." The leader laughs and tell you you need to know a little trick to open them, one you shall learn in class. The only uncomfortabel part of the uniform are the boots. You just can't get used to pointy leather shoes. One thing are the fluffy, stuffy snow boots and the other are knee-high stiff leather boots with the toe curling up.

The class is really fun, and you meet lots of new girls. You learn how to flick and press the fans correctly, and your fans flip out sharply, scaring the bejeezus out of you. After a while, you get the hang of it, and start adding movement to your wrists and arms to make the fans seem part of you, deadly and graceful. You start dancing, weaving, leaning and using your body to create waterlike movements. You get excited and bend water out of a nearby pitcher. Your fan-clad hands make the water flat like a blade, thin, long and deadly. Jumping and twirling, the blade turns with you like a ribbon. You divide it in half, one strip for each fan, and do twin movements of slashing downward, making two cuts on the floor.

You open your eyes. All the girls, incluiding the leader, starts clapping, slowly at first, then faster as more and more girls start. You blusha little for having "Bent" out of control, but take a slightly mocking bow.

When the weeks at Kyoshi are over, you promise to write to all of them, letters describing where you'd been, letters for the girls to read in group. They give you a Kyoshi pair of fans

* * *

~Will update with more travels!~

** Update: **OHMYGOODNESS I HADN'T NOTICED THE TYPO! Oh I'm so sorry and embarrassed! To those of you who noticed it and knew what it meant I AM SORRYYY I promise I never meant to post something like that!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay for me! Yay for you! I'm back! So yeah, it took a while, but I promise updates as soon as possible. I have entered a writing frenzy and so you will not be lacking in stories.**

* * *

**~Third stop: Makapu village~**

This is a peculiar little town. They live near a volcano, so they must be attentive to it and always be prepared for an eruption. You've arrived just in time for an annual custom: the townspeople choose someone to climb up to the volcano and ses if it will explode during the year. Many young men volunteer, and a few are chosen by the elders. Days later, when they return, some bring a rare flower from the folds of the volcano. This flower is a panda lily, a beautiful flower offered between lovers.

This time, you stand with your family, awaiting the return of the brave young men. They arrive, triumphant, bouquets of flowers tenderly held. Their girlfriends run to meet them, and flowers are exchanged between cheers and smiles from the crowd. Watching the happy couples embrace, a tear tries to escape your eyes, but you hold it back.

After the men announce that the volcano will not erupt this year, everyone cheers and heads back to the village for a celebration. You sit in a corner, smiling at the music and the happy couples, and your heart weighs a little with memories of Akimo. A young man comes up to you. "May I have this dance, maiden?" You blush and shyly nod, trying to ignore the pointed looks your mother and father are giving you. He takes your hand and gently guides you over to the dance floor decorated with garlands of flowers. The music is lively, perfect for a spirited "Tracking", a traditional Earth Kingdom dance. Then comes the soft mandolin music of "Starlight dance", a Water Tribe traditional, requested by your partner. The slow but graceful movements of those steps always seem to adapt to your graceful body.

Seeing your partner artully following you in step, it seems clear he has gone through these steps before.

"You've danced with Water Tribe girls before, mister"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well... kind of, yeah. So, um, what do you do for a living?" Circle, swoosh, weave.

"My proffession entices something wild, exiting. It shakes your body and pierces your very soul, and it is more dangerous to the ones I choose to target"

"Ooh! Are you a hunter? An archer? A spear-thrower?" The dance ends and your partner bows.

"A bard, milady"

* * *

Next morning, the glistening petals of a panda lily, wet with morning dew, are found on your windowsill

* * *

**Recognize the setting? I will be doing this often for this part of the story, so you may recognize some places. Please review as always!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! It's your birthday! 14 springs since your birth. It sure seems like a lot of years. You remember Akina, whose own celebration is just a month away. Since you'd made a fair bit of friends in this town, you invite them over to celebrate. You mother helps you make delicious_ jiǎo zi, _and you buy a mooncake for each girl invited. You gather herbs from the nearby forest to make various teas, and buy blank paper lanterns to paint. It is a great celebration, and this day you take off the ribbon with the Ying Yang pendant, and fashion it into a bracelet, as it now seems childish to wear it on the forehead. Your mother gives you another cloth, blue and cream, and your father gives you new beads to decorate your hair with. What a great birthday!

* * *

**A month later**

* * *

Ack! period day. When you go to relieve yourself in the morning, you do a double take when you see the chamber pot, and scream for your mother. Very uncomfortable next five days

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

Rather strange and confusing week. A boy offers his services while you are at the market, praising your figure, and you decidedly reject him, practically race home and almost slam the door on his face. He puts his foot down, quite literally, to keep you from closing it. He tells you that it will be fun, but you feel it would be dirty. And besides, your virtues and talents are only going to be for your husband. You don't plan on ruining yourself "just because". But wouldn't you like some practice? he says. That way you can please your couple better. You hesitate, and almost let him in when you remember that your future boyfriend probably wouldn't be pleased if his girlfriend was some sort of tramp. You explain this, and he angrily goes away. But the doubt remains. You let an opportunity pass, will there be other boys who are interested in you at all?

* * *

**One week later**

* * *

Mail day! Your friends from the Water Tribe and Kyoshi island send you scrolls of parchemnt covered with words. Akinas letter has got to be the longest. You pick a cushion to cuddle on with a bowl of sweet rice, slip off the ribbon, and start reading. Akina's handwriting is neat and even, elegant too, whereas yours is spiky, either dipping lower than other letters or flying high above.

_Dearest Ailimek:_

_I am very happy with my new life, and it has bee very eventful! I can't believe it has been a year since you left... Well I am a married lady now, and a very joyful wife. We were married only last month. My husband is kind, hardworking and strong, and we built our igloo ourselves. Even though he is not a waterbender, he carves ice beautifully, and most of our money comes from his sculptures._

_The wedding was huge, and I invited all of our friends. Akimo was there too. I wouldn't have invited him, but mother would have wanted to know why and I know you don't like to call attention to the whole buisness. Lita wasn't with him, but another girl was. We don't know her, though. I wish her good luck._

_For a long time now I've been wishing for a child but you know the law, so I must wait a while before babymaking. Not much longer though. In two months is our one-year anniversary! I will tell you all about our future offspring, but please mail me your address in advance so that the letters will reach you. Mother has been coming often, to help me get accustomed to doing the household routine. I now know how to make rice bread, sea prune soup, salted fish and (ta-da) my own noodles! I've also started making a blanket for my future baby even though I'm not pregnant! I'm learning how to embroider and sew with new techniques, and I'm making a mural for our home. My husband has carved out all of my cooking utensils, and all of our wooden furniture, beautifully._

__And so the letter goes on.

The Kyoshi warriors (you've always wondered- shouldn't they be called warrioresses or warriorettes or something like that? After all, they are girls) have found five new members and saved town from a recent wildfire. A few sketches are included so you can see the new girls, and you run your fingers appreciatively over the defined and smooth curves that the youngest warrior girl painted. She is a great artist, as her grandmother painted the mural of Avatar Kyoshi creating the island, a mural also called "The Birth of Kyoshi". You remember you fans, which you never use or carry with you but practice with every now and then not to be rusty.

The Kyoshi letter also says that they found a baby cat-bluebird on their doorstep. Its wings only had the fluffy down of young birds, and the kitten itself looked barely more than a week old, too young to be away from its mother. So they took it in, gave it milk and bits of raw meat. It is now a month old, and is learning to stretch its wings. The drawing onclosed is very cute and shows it (him) playing with a rock. The small male was named _Chì bǎng _(wings). You squeal at the pretty little animal, and run to your mother to beg for one, but she just smiles and shakes her head, saying that your father is allergic to cat hair. Oh, but you would love to have an adorable little kitten to care for, and pretend to be a mother. Yes, even though you know you have a ways to go before getting married and becoming a mother, you'd always loved children, especially babies. As a small girl you didn't really show it much, but you always played to be a mother. Not really a wife, at least until you were older, but always a loving mother caring for her babies.

Your older friends send letters about their lives as wives, and some as mothers. They tell you about who won the most recent singing contests, the stray polar bear dog that birthed babies in their backyard, the twins that were trapped in an avalanche but were rescued by their pet, the newest neighbor who is an accomplished gossiper.

Wonderful letters! Wonderful words. Oh, ho wyou love to read! whenever you fing a new scroll of parchment you avidly read it, devouring the information. You see your world in words, and the realization that your newfound, _true _talent is weaving words together, wielding a silver needle, to create windowpanes on a princess' skirt and sewing together the dreams that stars send us.


	10. Chapter 10

You've arrived at a nice quiet village at the base of aa mountain chain. This is your final destination, a big town with a nonexistent violent past. In the mountains up above, there is a temple where Air nomads live. They are also called air monks or just airbenders, and the temples are like homes to them.

You are quite delighted to be living right next to people of peace, and wish to gain some invaluable knowledge about the afterlife and the spirit world. It must be fascinating! The journey was tiresome, so this day you rest without exploring anything. Next day though, you set out first thing in the morning to tour the place. The streets are very clean and there are lots of parks. What a beautiful place to live in! The trees are blooming so the plants are a gift to the eyesight. There is a nice big park on the edge of town, where some children are playing with, and feeding, curious little animals. You approach, and ask one of the boys what are these creatures. "Winged lemurs". He grins and offers you a handful of nuts. "They love to eat". You thank him and try to get near the critters, but they're pretty shy. You get an idea and sit down on the floor and leave the nuts in front of you, and try to keep perfectly still. Soon enough, a small lemur comes forward. It has huge ears, white long thin paws, and a long ringed tail. It has round, green eyes and thin fur-covered membranes that attach their arms to their torso, and they use them to fly. It advances on four paws slowly, looking at you interestedly. When it's two elbow lengths away, it sits up and chitters questioningly. It's a curious sound, like a quick flute trilling or something of the sort. It tentatively reaches out to grab a nut. It looks at you distrustfully, but then starts slamming it on the ground to crack it open. The boy who gave you the nuts comes over and says "It's a female. See the marks on her ears and belly?" He points. The little lemur chirps and scrambles away as fast as it can while still holding her armful of nuts. "Aaw, they're so cuuute! Do they come here often?"

"Yes, every day. You can come here to feed them, and maybe you can adopt one. Mine is that one over there, with the green ribbon. He's called Mihou, and his mate is expecting babies"

"That is unbelievably cute! Well thank you for the nuts, I will definitely be visiting!"

* * *

Next day, you eat breakfast zippity-quick and set out to explore more. You find a lovely tea shop, and after a short visit you determine that chai-strawberry is your favorite. You pass a woodshop, where men are craving furniture. There is a young boy there, about seventeen or eighteen, sitting in a corner with a figurine in his hands. You approach him and the heady smells of scented wood fill your nose. You inhale the sweet aroma of pine, pear wood, and cedar. A little shyly, you greet the boy. He lifts his head and looks at you. His eyes are almond-shaped and dark brown, like yours. His nose is straight and broad, and his face is tanned. His hair is ebony black and curvy. Glossy curls drop on his forehead, as if he were hiding behind them. He smiles and greets you back. "What are you carving?" you ask.

"Animals, toys for small children"

"Yours?"

"Oh, no. I don't have kids. I'm still too young to marry. But you're from the Water Tribe, right? You marry early, don't you?"

"Yes, actually. We get engaged soon, then spend time building our homes, and then we marry, about a year or so after betrothal."

"Are you… " He nods at your necklace.

"Oh! Uh, this? No, I'm not engaged. My mother embroidered it for me"

"It's nice"

"Thank you". There is a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Um, that's a nice lemur" No nod at the figurine he is carving.

"Thanks. So, I'll be seeing you around, I guess?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose. Well, uh, goodbye". Oh God that was so embarrassing.

"Goodbye" . Why can't you just have a normal conversation with guys? Why is always so damn awkward to talk to boys?!

As you walk away, some of the men laugh but you don't turn around. Whatever. You just wanted to talk.

In this section of the city, there are pastry shops, basket shops, stylist shops, just about everything! You don't have a house just yet, so you live at an inn, but you will soon move smack in the middle of town, on the edge of the market and next to the fashion district, for your father's job as pelt-seller.

One of your favorite district is the scribe's. Bookshops everywhere, streets smelling of ink and parchment. Imagine, such a gem a scroll is, having a whole library full of them! You see workshops where parchment is stamped out and hung out to dry. You see shops where bucketfuls of ink are stirred, a mix of charcoal powder and water. You see young men sitting with old men, asking questions and writing down the answers. A whole store for paintbrushes, fine and thick. Horse-hair or cat-hair, reed stem or gleaming mahogany. A small forgery for making official seals and the shop names. There are schools, too, but apparently only the rich go there. Perhaps there will be a chance later on... There is also a post office, where you will be recieving all of your letters from now on.

You stop by a pastry shop and take a good look at all the treats. There are small lacy cookies, chunky grain cookies, mooncakes (with filling from peanut to lotus paste), rice cakes, _tang yuan _(juicy rice paste-and-black bean-balls), and sponge-cakes with fruit filling.

You choose the "almond drop" cookies, which are blobs of sweet dough baked to a crunchy point. As you walk from the shop with a cheerful "thank you!", a smile, and the clink of Water Tribe coins, you emerge into the sunlight and remember the lemurs that you saw in the park the other day. Why not visit them? You could give them some cookies. They weren't exactly expensive, at five silvers and a bronce piece a measure, which got you like three dosen treats. So you head to the park, but you haven't walked far down the street when one of those same little animals flies right up to you and stays in flight, flapping its "wings". It looks at you and then chitters and lands. It paws at your bag of sweets and talks to you again. You understand and give it a cookie. It all but snatches it out of your hand and munches it avidly. You hand it another, and it eats the treat more slowly. You lean down to scratch its head, and it sniffs your hand distrustfully before allowing you to pet it. Happy with this small interaction, you walk away. Suddenly you feel a tug on your bag and it's gone. The bag! You whirl, looking for the pickpocket or beggar-boy with your shoppint, but instead spot the lemur, clutching the bag with its hind feet and trying to fly away with the prize. However, the bag is much too heavy for it, and only manages to fly a littlenabove head level. You run to it with an indignant "Hey!" and catch it halfway down the street. Gingerly, you pluck it out of the air and untangle the bag from its paws.

Setting it down, you hold the mischief-maker at face level and stare at it. It stares back, and then raises a paw to its mouth and stuffs another cookie inside. Seeing this gesture, you burst out laughing, and have a hard time holding the little thif. Your arms are shaking so bad you can barely keep a good grip on the lemur, and it seems to knoe and tries to escape. "You thieving little brat! You would bite the hand that fed you?" You giggle and set the animal on the floor. It dares a lunge at the bag but you manage to snatch it out of its grasp, and wave a finger in a no-no fashion. "Bad lemur-bat". It proceeds to chitter rapidly, gesticulating and emitting various squeaks and shrill sequences, no doubt deftly insulting you in lemur language.

When you arrive, the park is quite full of people, either palying with the lemurd or staring intently at the sky. You approach an old lady with an elaborate bun on her head and ask, "Excuse me, ma'am, what are we looking at?"

"Looking for, dearie. We're looking for the Aar Nomads. Monk gyatso is supposed to come down from the mountains today. And he always brings cakes! They make them themselves, the nomads do. Sponge-cakes with fruit fillings" That rings a bell.

"I've seen those cakes! They're sold in most every shop in town, it seems. So the monks sell those? And who is Monk Gyatso?"

"One thing at a time, dearie. Yes, the monks make those cakes up in the mountains and trade or sell them for provisions they cannot grow themselves. Monk Gyatso is a very kind, old man. He's usually the one who comes to trade. Sometimes they take small children up to the temples and shows them the life of a monk. If they so choose, they may stay and live with them, preaching kindness and such. A peaceful lifestyle- and one without meat!"

Suddenly, from the front of the crowds, a commotion starts. Peolpe point to the sky and smile. Loonimg shapes move through tha gauzy clouds adorning the sky, big shadows of… something flying through the air. Those clouds couldn't possibly be the airbenders… of course! The flying bison! You will get to see a flying bison!

A huge, furry head with an arrow and two horns break the clouds, followed by six legs thick as pillars. And a flat beaver-like tail covered in fur. And sitting atop the beast's head is a figure clad in orange and yellow. "The monks are here!" a voice shouts. Three more bison come, loaded with cakes, rice, bolts of cloth, scrolls… Up close, the monks look rather queer. They are bald except for mustaches, eyebrows and the occasional beard. They have big blue arrows on their foreheads and one of them has a necklace made of wooden beads. The other three are much younger, in their late twenties or early thirties, give or take a few years. You're not very good at calculating age. A shared trait among them is that they have gray eyes, like storm clouds. At this moment, very cheerful storm clouds. They are using yellow long shirts, red pants, orange sleeveless shirts and a red draping over their shoulders. The old monk is wearing a full-body orange tunic with only a yellow belt as decoration. They also seem to carry some sort of walking stick with them.

A few men step forward to help them unload, and there is some hustle while the boys emerge from the crowds. When the boxes are unloaded, the monks make them levitate, to transport them easily. The first airbending you've ever seen! It is a little weird looking at a bunch of crates swirl around slowly in the air, but it's still awesome. One monk, the eldest, has with him a big crate with some sort of swirly lock on it, and is carefully levitating it without letting it spin. He's the one with the droopy mustache, droopy eyelids and slightly thick eyebrows. He's also the one with the wooden necklace, and he looks frail. You bow respectfully. "Hello, sir. May I help you?" He smiles softly and says in an equally soft voice, "No need, child. I am not quite so breakable as I look. Beside, this is much too heavy for you."

"All right, then. May I walk you to your destination?"

"You may". There is laughter in his voice, and when he walks he seems to glide. "Tell me, girl, what's your name?"

"Ailimek, sir"

"Water Tribe native, aren't we? Northerner?"

"From the south. How could you tell I'm from one of the Tribes?"

"The name characteristics. A's and K's are typical. Are you a waterbender?"  
"Yes, sir, and I take pride in my skill. If I were a northerner, I would hardly know bending out of the healing context. As it is, it was hard to convince the local master to teach me."

"Are you a fighter?" You walk into a wide street.

"With all due respect, do I look like one?" You chuckle. Blue skirt and white top, dangly bracelets, beaded braids, embroidered necklace… the old man chuckles. "No, I guess not. A healer then?"

"Yes, and with my travels my knowledge of herbal medicine has grown. I am grateful to my mother for making such an effort to train me in curing sickness"

"Do you prefer healing to fighting?"

"Hmm… well, in a way, yes. But I like using Waterbending as much as I like healing, if not more. I like to make crafts with water, manipulating ice to make small figures which I occasionally sell or give away. But mostly I just like playing with it, really."

"How pleasant that sounds. I wouldn't be able to make a living out of my bending abilities. No one would believe me if I told them I wanted to sell them an air sculpture!" You giggle. This old monk is very nice to be around. "I forgot to ask… What's you name sir?"

"Gyatso. Monk Gyatso"

"The Monk Gyatso? You are rather popular around here. How come no one helped you with your crate?"

"Oh, I don't like to cause much ruckus. Besides, as soon as I get here…" A fat man down the street says in a booming voice "Mister Gyatso! So glad you could come!" As if on cue, about half a dozen doors on the street open and heads pop out. The cries of 'Monk Gyatso is here' carry out and you soon have a gaggle of people surrounding you and carefully lowering the box onto their shoulders. He glances at you, laughter in his owlish eyes. "You were saying?"

* * *

**Right uh um **

**UPDATED CHAPTER **

**Hope you like ~**


End file.
